Dragon Bots
The Dragon Bots are 9 accent warriors that serve the Trainbots and are the Dinobots' anssectors. Bio The Dragon Bots are accent Trainbot warriors that are ancestors to the Dinobots, and are much older than the Insect Bots. The Dragon first came round when Unicrane set off one of his nukes. After his defeat, the 10 Dragon Bots went off to go into hiding as Hunter began search for Train-Primes. As years went by, they often came out of hiding and killed Deceptitrains that tried to kill Trainbots. But then Hunter had found them and then killed the 10th one. Leaving 9, the remaining memebrs then vowed to avenge the 10th member. Years continued to go by as they search for Hunter's ship or Hunter himself. Then one day, Blue Dragon crashed just outside their home and was close to death. The leader then order the others to bring in the injured dragon. When Blue Dragon awoke, he was shocked to find himself surrounded by several robotic dragons, but the leader tells him they're harmless. They then explain about their past and how they've been searching for Hunter for years. Blue Dragon then shares about his story starting with his life and then how he came to live amonst the ponies after the first defeat of Hunter. And then he shares that Hunter has returned and has captured Thomas and Twilight. The Dragon Bots agree to help and that they will remain in amonst the ponies too incase if Hunter should ever return, so they set off with Blue Dragon leading the way. Once they freed them. Hunter gets frustraed and hand demands reinforcements and heads back to earth. Blue Dragon then leads the Dragon Bots to the battle and they start destroying the peck of army and they kill Plankton's robot fighter. They also rip apart Steamwing. Once they returned, Hunter uses his grabbing tentacles to try and reclaim Thomas, Twilight, and the Disney Princesses. Rapenzel, Elsa, and Anna. Optimus, slices them while Thomas proceeds to fight Hunter. But Hunter threatens him if he makes another step: He'll kill Twilight. But then the Dragon Bots attack Hunter and free Twilight from his grasp. Hunter tries hard but the massive robotic dragins are too much for him. The dragons then use their powers to disarm Hunter of all of weaponry and then tear off his arms. Then Thomas uses his sword and stabs Hunter and slices him up, and then turns him to metal with his metal gun, killing him forever and ever. Then as Princess Celestia pushes the comet into the black hole, she starts to lose her strength and is close to death. But the Dragon bots save her, before she loses her strength. After the Train chase the Dragon Bots then promise to stay and be guards if Hunter or any remaining Deceptitrain should ever return. Then Thomas tells the Zords as they take the Disney Princesses back to their home lands and reunite with their Power Ranger allies while the Cerberus returns to Tartarus. Members *'Cometbreath' '- a Great Lava Dragon' Cometbreath is the leader of the Dragon Bots *'Lightningblazer - a Western Dragon' *'Thundertrek' '- an Eastern Dragon' *'Tyranor' '- a Seven Headed Hydra' *'Firebeard - a Fire Drake' *'Snowbreath - an Ice Drake' *'Ingortor' '- a Worm Dragon' *'Pyranor - a Pernese Dragon' *'Nightbeam - a Night Fury' *'Mooncrystal - a Female Night Fury deceased' Trivia *The Dragon Bots make their appearence in Age of the apocalypse * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Trainbots Category:Dragons Category:Autobots Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Original characters Category:Robots Category:Warriors Category:Pure of Heart Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Groups Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Reptiles Category:Strong Characters